


Hanakotoba

by crusheidi



Series: Zinnia [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción AutorizadaLas flores son su propio idioma. Y a veces, como descubre Donghae, necesitas eso para que un ciego vuelva a ver.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Zhou Mi, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Zinnia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394896





	Hanakotoba

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hanakotoba](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198172) by [Curionenene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curionenene/pseuds/Curionenene). 



> En realidad Hanakotoba es la Tercera Parte de Zinnia, la Segunda Parte es Ikebana con Kyuhyun/ZhouMi.

Cuando Hyukjae se fue a la guerra, Donghae lo besó suavemente en los labios y presionó un ramo de flores en su mano.

Era el ramo de flores más extraño a primera vista, sin esquema de color ni forma. Casi parecía un ramo de flores al azar recogido por un niño que le había llamado la atención.

Pero Donghae había explicado.

—Amapola amarilla para el éxito, rosa rosada para la confianza, peonía para la valentía —metió cada una amorosamente en un surco de la armadura de Hyukjae—. Y edelweiss para el valor y poder.

—¿Qué pasa con la última? —Hyukjae señaló la última, apretada con fuerza en la mano de Donghae, estirándose para alcanzarla.

Pero Donghae la había alejado. —Esta es para mí.

Hyukjae había sonreído, un poco perplejo, pero de todos modos sonrió. Y su aliento era suave contra la mejilla y la oreja de Donghae. —Los mantendré a salvo —había dicho mientras montaba su caballo, mostrando con orgullo las flores a pesar de que parecían más que un poco extrañas contra el oro y el bronce de su armadura imperial.

Los había despedido, de pie entre las multitudes, enviándolos con deseos de buena suerte. Hubo alardes, y hubo una procesión alegre que ocultó la tensión cruda, como si la gente no enviara a sus seres queridos a una muerte incierta.

Cuando todos se fueron, Donghae todavía estaba allí. Y no fue hasta altas horas de la noche cuando Kyuhyun logró persuadirlo, que lo llevaron a la cama.

E incluso entonces, se aferró al pecho a esa única flor: esa camelia blanca. La flor de la espera.

~*~

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Los días pasaron en un borrón, como un torbellino político. Se decía que la guerra no era peleada por soldados sino por papeleo, y la ausencia de Hyukjae significaba aún más carga administrativa para el príncipe heredero. Donghae no sabía nada sobre eso, pero sí sabía que cualquier guerra, ganar o perder, hacía que la gente se sintiera ansiosa, y la ansiedad hacía que la gente se descontentara. Así que Donghae hizo lo que pudo para calmar esa inquietud, comportándose correctamente, asistiendo a fiestas y complaciendo a funcionarios de la corte gordos, viejos, arrogantes pero importantes.

Fiesta tras fiesta, baile tras baile, ceremonia del té tras ceremonia del té, conversación triste tras conversación triste.

Pero aún así, le mostró a los asistentes una sonrisa en la cara todas las mañanas y se paseó en busca de buitres para examinar. Después de todo, era lo único que Donghae podía hacer por Hyukjae en su ausencia.

Todos los días, regó la camelia blanca sembrada en un florero de vidrio en el alféizar al lado de su cama.

~*~

Entonces finalmente llegó el día.

Nadie sabía que era el día. Todos se despertaron, se quejaron un poco y se dedicaron a sus tareas diarias. Donghae estaba, de hecho, en medio de lo que se sintió como la centésima sesión de la corte en dos días cuando hubo un grito y un mensajero entró, tartamudeando que el ejército imperial estaba cabalgando hacia las puertas.

Donghae no perdió dos segundos para pensar. Salió corriendo de la habitación, sin importar que la corte aún estuviera en sesión, que estaba rompiendo un centenar de reglas de protocolo, y que estaba vestido con un traje de la corte real y parecía extremadamente desagradable tratando de correr con túnicas de cuerpo entero. Pero todo eso no importaría, porque lo siguiente que Donghae supo fue que el príncipe heredero estaba corriendo junto a Donghae, ayudando a Donghae a enderezarse cada vez que tropezaba con las complicadas túnicas. Y Donghae le dedicó a Siwon una sonrisa de agradecimiento; en ocasiones así, Donghae recordó cuánto amaba el príncipe heredero a su hermano, incluso si sus métodos para mostrarlo no siempre eran evidentes.

Como dos maniacos, corrieron, en un espectáculo muy poco digno. Sin duda se convertirían en la conversación de palacio de la semana. Pero a Donghae no le importaba. No cuando vio a esa figura familiar cabalgando por el patio del palacio.

No sintió que el príncipe heredero se detuviera lentamente detrás de él, ni el grito de advertencia que dio. No se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Hyukjae! ¡Hyukjae! —corrió al lado del caballo, extendiendo los brazos.

Pero Hyukjae no extendió sus brazos, ni siquiera pareció ver que Donghae estaba allí. Confundido, Donghae extendió la mano y tiró de la manga de Hyukjae, y fue entonces cuando Donghae se dio cuenta del por qué.

Los ojos que alguna vez fueron tan brillantes y llenos de vida ahora eran opacos, y deambulaban sin enfocarse, como una vida sin dirección.

Y luego, Hyukjae finalmente lo llamó por su nombre. —¿Donghae?

Pero Donghae no pudo responder, porque si lo hiciera, traicionaría las lágrimas en su rostro. Con la garganta ardiendo con el sabor convencional de la sal, solo podía ver cómo los ojos ciegos lo buscaban en vano.

Hyukjae estaba ciego.

~*~

—Dicen que resultó herido cuando protegió a uno de sus hombres.

—Debería haber sido más cuidadoso.

—Pero él es tan noble.

—Hizo lo correcto.

—Me pregunto qué pasará ahora. ¿Cómo puede un ciego seguir operando en la corte?

—Shhh... tal pensamiento te hará decapitar.

Donghae suspiró, saliendo de detrás del pilar de donde se había estado escondiendo mientras los chismosos se alejaban. Había sido así todo el día, escuchando fragmentos de noticias y opiniones de espías sobre otros. Lo cual era una tontería, teniendo en cuenta que era uno de los pocos que realmente podía escuchar lo que pasaba de buena fuente.

Pero, Hyukjae parecía una persona diferente. Estaba callado y sumiso, un aire de derrota a su alrededor. Respondió todas las preguntas de Donghae con una palabra y rechazó cualquier preocupación de Donghae con un encogimiento de hombros irritado. Acostado en la cama, se veía tan frágil y vulnerable que Donghae se preocupó de que si incluso respiraba sobre él, podría romperse.

Se había excusado de la habitación, prácticamente tropezando mientras murmuraba sobre hacer algo o buscar a alguien.

Solo pensar en eso hizo que su pecho se apretara. Y de repente, incluso fuera de la habitación estaba demasiado cerca. El corredor giraba mientras corría a medias, con el pecho apretado y doloroso. Y casi sintió que se estaba muriendo cuando chocó contra alguien en su camino a algún lugar, en cualquier lugar lejos de esa sala sofocante.

—¿Donghae?

Y miró a los ojos preocupados y familiares. Suspirando en alivio, Donghae se aferró a su amigo, a pesar de que nunca admitiría su gratitud por el conocimiento de la persona. —Kyuhyun.

—No me insultas, ¿eh? —Kyuhyun miró hacia abajo con una mirada evaluadora—. Entonces supongo que algo está mal. Salgamos al jardín.

~*~

—Así que corriste.

Donghae miró a la cara de su mejor amigo en el palacio; el único al que podía confiar sus sentimientos al lado de Hyukjae, la persona que probablemente se arriesgaba a llegar tarde a una reunión importante u otra solo para escucharlo despotricar, y se burló. —No corrí.

Kyuhyun cruzó los brazos, su astuta incredulidad escondida detrás de una cortés máscara, pero Donghae sabía que estaba allí. Se filtró a través de su voz. —¿Oh?

—Bueno, solo caminé muy, muy rápido.

—Donghae. Huiste —de alguna manera, el Kyuhyun usualmente malicioso y sarcástico hablaba en serio. No hubo ninguno de esos abusos verbales estratégicos, ni siquiera burlas a su costa. Solo la verdad contundente y sin complejos—. Y no me refiero físicamente. Estás huyendo del problema.

De alguna manera, eso fue peor.

—No sé qué decirle, Kyuhyun —admitió Donghae, mirando hacia otro lado—. Es muy diferente. Siento que ya no lo conozco .

—Sigue siendo el mismo Hyukjae. Ahora está pasando por un momento difícil, y necesita que estés allí para él —Kyuhyun suspiró, deteniéndose a tiempo de pasar una mano frustrada por su cabello. Había estado en camino con una audiencia con un embajador de Xing para ayudar a Zhou Mi en una discusión sobre nuevos tratados sobre sus dos países. Rehacer su peinado lo haría llegar más tarde de lo que ya estaba—. Mira, Donghae. Solo dale tiempo.

~*~

Y así lo hizo Donghae.

Esperó mientras Hyukjae se recuperaba, su cuerpo se curaba lentamente de la conmoción de perder la vista y de la tensión de la guerra.

Esperó mientras Hyukjae se acostumbraba a moverse sin ver. Esperó mientras Hyukjae aprendía a beber de una taza sin derramarse encima. Esperó mientras Hyukjae dominaba el uso de su bastón, permaneciendo a su lado para ayudarlo en caso de que alguna vez se cayera.

Esperó mientras permanecía allí junto a Hyukjae, susurrando palabras de aliento y amor, y lo único que recibió a cambio fueron miradas que lo atravesaron como si ni siquiera estuviera allí.

Finalmente, se cansó de esperar.

~*~

Donghae sabía quién estaba parado detrás de él incluso antes de que la persona hablara.

—Vete, Kyuhyun —murmuró sobre sus rodillas, las lágrimas empaparon el azul oscuro satinado de su túnica, volviéndola negra.

Kyuhyun lanzó un suspiro, frotando un nudillo contra su sien. Iba a tener arrugas con toda la preocupación que estaba haciendo. —Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. El propio príncipe heredero me ordenó encontrarte. Y además, mi pobre Zhou Mi está atrapado tratando de calmar a Hyukjae. Sabes que incluso lo que es preguntarle a un furioso Hyukjae, si él ordena que decapiten a Zhou Mi, la orden se mantendrá.

Donghae se sorbió en su traje. Pero sabía que lo que Kyuhyun decía era verdad. —Me enojé con él, Kyuhyun. Le grité a él. Me siento como un idiota, Kyuhyun. ¿Cómo podría gritarle? Es demasiado frágil para eso.

—Sí, eres un idiota. Pero eres aún más idiota por huir —Kyuhyun se puso en cuclillas junto a Donghae, frunciendo los labios—. Tienes que volver.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando? —preguntó Kyuhyun, apuntando un golpe bien dirigido que hizo que Donghae alzara la vista, con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja.

Donghae tragó, apretando las manos antes de aflojarlas nuevamente. —¿Un milagro?

Kyuhyun dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento y extendió la mano para envolver a Donghae en un par de brazos reconfortantes. —Oh, Donghae.

Ambos sabían que no era el par de brazos que Donghae quería envolver a su alrededor. Pero por ahora, fue suficiente.

~*~

El sonido de los cristales rotos hizo que ambos entraran corriendo a la habitación.

Era un desastre por dentro. Libros y papeles por todas partes, sillas volcadas. Era como si un demonio causara estragos en su interior.

Estaba causando estragos.

Aunque Zhou Mi hizo una pausa en sus acciones cuando Kyuhyun y Donghae entraron en la habitación, Hyukjae no lo hizo. Perdido en su ira, no podía escuchar, mucho menos sentir, el cambio.

—¡Lo odio! —gritó, arrojando una almohada directamente a Zhou Mi, quien, repentinamente atrapado por el miedo, no pudo esquivarlo—. Soy tan inútil. No puedo comer solo, beber solo, caminar solo. Ni siquiera puedo ir solo al inodoro. Dioses, soy tan inútil que Donghae está enojado conmigo por ser tan inútil.

—Hyukjae, eso no es cierto.

—¡Lo es! Él mismo me lo dijo. No lo culpo. No podría amar a alguien tan inútil que ya ni siquiera puede ver a la persona que ama.

—Hyukjae...

—¡DIME! ¿Cómo puede alguien amar a alguien tan inútil como yo?

Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

En el misterioso silencio que siguió, nadie se atrevió a moverse, ni siquiera a respirar. Entonces, finalmente, Donghae tragó, dando un paso adelante. —Hyukjae.

El príncipe levantó la cabeza, sus ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, miraron directamente a Donghae.

Donghae nunca antes había visto tanto miedo en esos ojos.

—Escuchaste, ¿no?

—Hyukjae, yo...

Pero Hyukjae evitó la mano que se colocó sobre su hombro. Evitó el esfuerzo de Donghae para acercarse. —Vete.

—Hyukjae, por favor. Todavia te amo.

—¡Vete! ¡VETE!

~*~

Fue Zhou Mi esta vez quien lo encontró. Sin duda, Kyuhyun había estado indispuesto y le dijo a Zhou Mi dónde encontrarlo.

—Donghae-nim. Por favor, no puedes quedarte allí toda la noche, te enfermarás —Zhou Mi le ofreció una mano a Donghae, quien la abofeteó, secándose las lágrimas apresuradamente.

—Si él puede actuar como un niño, haciendo berrinches todo el día, entonces yo también —Donghae sorbió enojado. Ambos sabían a quién se refería con "él".

Zhou Mi suspiró, sentándose junto a Donghae y preparándose para una larga noche. —Donghae-nim, no hay necesidad de culparte a ti mismo. Ya estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo.

—No me culpo —Donghae lo negó, pero ambos sabían que no era más que una declaración vacía—... Y parece que mi mejor esfuerzo no es lo suficientemente bueno.

—Oh, Donghae —Zhou Mi suspiró, soltando su impecable sentido del protocolo por una vez y envolvió sus brazos desgarbados alrededor de Donghae—. El Príncipe Hyukjae es mi mejor amigo, y odio verlo así. Pero incluso yo entiendo de dónde vendría. Siempre tuvo un fuerte sentido de orgullo por lo que hizo, pero ahora, todo se le ha quitado.

—Eso es una tontería —murmuró Donghae, con un resoplido hacia Zhou Mi.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no te parecería tan tonto si estuvieras en la misma situación. Eras un Zinnia, y si Kyuhyun es una indicación, en ese momento, tu orgullo era lo único que te quedaba. Por el momento, a Hyukjae ni siquiera le queda eso.

—Él me tiene a mí —la declaración fue lanzada como un salvavidas, y la desesperación en la voz de Donghae hizo que el corazón de Zhou Mi se rompiera.

—Sí, te tiene. Pero él no se da cuenta. Está ciego, Donghae. En más de una forma. Tienes que hacerle ver.

—Haz que vea, eh —Donghae cerró los ojos antes de abrirlos. Se apartó de Zhou Mi, de pie con una expresión de tranquila convicción—. Entiendo. Gracias, Zhou Mi-nim.

Y viendo a Donghae alejarse tan dignamente, pero con tanto dolor escondido en cada uno de sus pasos, Zhou Mi pensó que tal vez, Donghae aún no entendía completamente el significado subyacente en sus palabras.

Aún así, no podía hacer nada más que rezar, porque eso era algo que Donghae tenía que resolver por sí mismo.

~*~

Los días pasaron

Pero las cosas solo empeoraron.

~*~

—Te ves horrible, Donghae —Kyuhyun le dijo a Donghae un día mientras caminaban por el parque. O más bien, Kyuhyun había arrastrado a Donghae lejos del lado de Hyukjae. La presencia constante del otro no parecía estar haciendo bien a ninguno de los dos.

—Gracias por decir lo obvio, Kyuhyun —Donghae sabía que parecía un desastre. Se sintió como una eternidad ya que había dormido bien—. No sé qué hacer, Kyuhyun. Lo he intentado todo. Pidiendo a Siwon-nim que hable con él, Zhou Mi-nim, Kangin-nim. He intentado simplemente estar a su lado, he tratado de decirle que no es inútil. He intentado la lógica, sentimiento de culpa, incluso he tratado de hacerle el amor. Lo beso todos los días con la esperanza de que pueda recibir los sentimientos a través de cada beso, pero solo siento la muerte y la obligación en sus labios en respuesta. Ya no sé qué hacer...

Kyuhyun sacudió la cabeza, extendiendo la mano para quitar el cabello sin peinar de la cara de Donghae. —Sabes, tal vez si le dijeras...

—Todo lo que digo solo parece empeorarlo —Donghae intervino, frotándose los ojos rojos—. Honestamente, dejarlo solo parece la mejor opción ahora.

—No, eso solo lo empeoraría. Te necesita allí—Kyuhyun agarró el brazo de Donghae, incapaz de soportarlo más. No le importaba quién lo viera, o quién lo informaría a tal persona o que se convertiría en un chisme de palacio. Dos de sus mejores amigos estaban sufriendo y Kyuhyun era el único con presencia mental que les daba sentido—. Donghae, lo amas, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que sí, Kyuhyun. No seas tonto —Donghae trató de apartar su brazo, pero solo recibió un fuerte tirón por sus esfuerzos, y una mano firme lo obligó a mirar a los frustrados ojos marrones.

—Entonces eso es suficiente —Kyuhyun sacudió a Donghae, como si el movimiento hiciera que la verdad se asimilara—. Empatía, corrección política, rodear las minas terrestres y los sentimientos: todas son técnicas inútiles. Nunca sabrás cómo se siente, y tratar de hacerlo solo sonará falso. Dile que lo amas, Donghae. Será suficiente.

—Pero lo hago, Kyuhyun —Donghae susurró, con la voz quebrada por el dolor—. Él no me está escuchando.

—Entonces haz que escuche —Kyuhyun puso los ojos en blanco, como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo—.Te conozco Donghae, puedes ser tonto e irracional la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando se trata de cosas que son importantes, eres terco e inmutable hasta que lo hagas.

Donghae miró a Kyuhyun, las lágrimas aún caían, pero sus ojos se reafirmaron y tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa ante la exasperación de Kyuhyun.

—No soy terco e inmutable, serpiente manipuladora.

Kyuhyun se echó a reír entonces. —Ahora ese es el Donghae que conozco.

~*~

—Hyukjae, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

La persona en la silla apenas se dio la vuelta. Estaba vestido con túnicas solemnes de negro y dorado, sentado en medio de una fría extravagancia. Y cuando habló, lo hizo con mordaz indiferencia y odio a sí mismo. Donghae ya casi no podía reconocer el amor de su vida.

—Seguro. No hay nada más que pueda hacer de todos modos.

Pero no podía dejar que le afectara. Kyuhyun tenía razón: si Donghae no hiciera algo al respecto ahora, perdería a Hyukjae para siempre.

Entonces, reunió su coraje, caminó hacia la imponente figura gris y se arrodilló frente a él. Extendió la mano temblorosa y presionó una solitaria flor.

Hyukjae hizo una pausa, levantando la flor para olerla, el desconcierto coloreó su expresión. —¿Que es esto?

—¿Recuerdas el día que te fuiste? —la boca de Donghae estaba seca, y se lamió los labios, deseando sinceramente la elocuencia que no tenía—. Te di un ramo de flores, pero me quedé con una para mí. Lo preguntaste, pero te dije que no era para ti, sino para mí.

Hubo silencio y una mirada pensativa en el rostro de Hyukjae. Como si él no supiera cuál sería la pregunta, y no estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo.

Pero Donghae no podía dejarlo. —¿Hyukjae?

—...Si. Sí, lo recuerdo. —dijo finalmente Hyukjae, sus dedos se cerraron fuertemente alrededor de la flor—. ¿Por qué?

—Esta es exactamente la misma flor —reveló Donghae, estirando la mano para tocar uno de sus suaves pétalos blancos—. La camelia blanca. ¿Sabes lo que significa en el lenguaje de las flores?

Había una sonrisa irónica, triste y dolorosa. —No. ¿Debería?

Donghae ignoró el riesgo oculto en las palabras de Hyukjae, sus siguientes palabras fueron apresuradas y sin aliento. —Significa —se detuvo—. Mantuve esta flor conmigo cuando te di el resto, porque significaba que te estaba esperando.

—Entonces...

—Así que estaba planeando tirarla cuando volvieras, porque entonces no tendría más uso para la flor. Porque mi espera habría terminado y tú habrías vuelto a mí. Pero no lo he hecho. ¿Sabes por qué?

El silencio entonces fue mortal. Y por un momento, Donghae tuvo casi demasiado miedo de continuar. Pero él sabía que debía hacerlo.

—Es porque todavía te estoy esperando, Hyukjae.

Hubo una pausa. Y luego Hyukjae sacudió la cabeza, confundido. —¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy aquí, ¿no?

—No, no lo estás —frustración. Ira—. No estás aquí. Hyukjae, dijiste que estás enojado porque no puedes verme ¿verdad? Bueno, tienes razón, no puedes verme. Pero no porque tus ojos estén ciegos, sino porque su corazón está ciego.

Entonces extendió la mano, cerrando la mano alrededor de Hyukjae, como si tratara de llegar a un lugar lejano a pesar de estar físicamente allí.

—Hyukjae. ¿Estoy aquí? ¿Por qué no puedes verme? —suplicó Donghae—. ¿Por qué no puedes verme?

La tensión yacía pesada en la habitación, como una capa de nieve helada. Y cada segundo era una puñalada en el corazón de Donghae, al igual que el suspiro derrotado de Hyukjae.

—Pero... ¿qué querrías con un ciego? —Hyukjae lanzó, como el último recurso de un moribundo. Pero Donghae estaba preparado para esto, sacó un cuchillo y se cortó en la mano.

Hyukjae, incluso ciego, todavía podía oler el aroma de la sangre fresca y escuchar el suave gruñido de dolor. Alarmado, extendió la mano hacia Donghae y sintió un líquido frío y espeso entre la piel. —¿Hae? ¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Acabas de cortarte?!

—Hyukjae —Donghae continuó con calma, como si Hyukjae no acabara de hablar—. ¿Sabías que diferentes colores de flores tienen diferentes significados? Toma la rosa como ejemplo. Una rosa rosada puede significar confianza, pero una blanca significa devoción. Lo mismo cuenta para la camelia. Una blanca puede significar anhelo pero...

Donghae agarró la camelia, envolviendo su mano sangrante alrededor de sus pétalos antes de devolvérsela a Hyukjae. —Una roja significa "enamorado".

Hyukjae tardó unos segundos, pero comenzó a temblar de comprensión. La mano que sostenía la camelia temblando.

—Hyukjae —Donghae extendió la mano, estabilizando esa mano—. Te amo. No quiero aferrarme a una camelia blanca, no importa cuán bonita sea. Quiero una camelia roja, incluso si tengo que sangrar para hacerla. Quiero que vengas a casa conmigo. ¿Por favor?

La flor fue arrojada a un lado: las metáforas, por muy apropiadas que fueran, no sustituían a las reales. Y fuertes brazos familiares levantaron a Donghae, sus familiares labios presionaron contra los suyos.

No fue una de esas burlas que le habían dado en los últimos días, ni una obligación. Ni siquiera era uno entre un príncipe con su consorte. Fue un beso entre amantes.

Era el beso que Donghae había estado esperando. Y cuando todo terminó, Hyukjae descansó su cabeza contra la curva del cuello de Donghae, como un hombre que busca un respiro al final de un largo día.

Donghae sonrió, besando la sien de Hyukjae. Y le devolvió la sonrisa a los ojos ciegos que ahora lo miraban amorosamente.

—Te veo, Donghae —Hyukjae susurró, la disculpa en sus labios—. Lo siento, pero finalmente estoy de vuelta en casa.

Y finalmente, Donghae envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su príncipe, en un gesto de reencuentro. La sonrisa decía mucho de la alegría en su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Bienvenido a casa.


End file.
